HP: King's Cross to Little Whinging
by Neleothesze
Summary: COMPLETE What if, in Limbo, Harry didn't reject the tortured-looking child but reached out to soothe and protect him? What if, in turn, the fates gave Harry Potter another chance at childhood? AU


Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling :)

What if Voldermort's soul piece was indirectly responsible for the chaos in Harry's childhood: young, neglected Tom Riddle lashing out at anyone hurting his host. What if in Limbo Harry didn't reject the tortured-looking child but reached out to soothe and protect him? What if, in turn, the fates gave Harry Potter another chance at childhood?

King's Cross

"All was hushed and still, except for those odd thumping and whimpering noises coming from somewhere close by in the mist. He was the only person there, except for – He recoiled. He had spotted the thing that was making the noises. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath. […] 'Are you sure we can't do anything' 'There is no help possible.' " (**HP and the Deathly Hallows**)

'…But he's dying' Harry kneeled on the pavement and gently lifted the whimpering baby into his arms. _Is this what you reduced yourself to in order to achieve immortality?_ The baby's only response was to cry harder, heart-wrenching sobs shaking his little frame. On and on the little one cried and whimpered, inconsolable and oblivious to Harry's untrained attempts at comforting him.

'Harry, my boy, there is much to discuss. Leave it.' Dumbledore urged in a gentle voice.

'I… can't. This thing… it's repulsive – but it isn't Voldemort. If what you're saying is true then Voldemort is still out there. This small piece, this is mine; it might have been his at some point, but I grew up with it. This creature's been _me _for as long as I can remember.'

'Harry…'

'No, I'm sorry, Headmaster, I can't. '

And with those fateful words, seventeen year old Harry ceased to exist.

4th Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey -

25th December, 1982

The Dursley household is full of cheer. Vernon has received a pay-rise in time for the holidays and, to celebrate, has bought his family, young nephew included, a mountain of presents.

In front of a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, two-year olds Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley are opening presents. Finding Harry's red truck more interesting than his own navy police car, Dudley reaches over to take it and Harry is having none of that; After a brief struggle for ownership – half-fight half-laughter, the toy breaks.

**Instead of a violent display accidental magic resulting in banishing Dudley's hair and clothes and effectively scaring the Dursleys for life and earning a place in the downstairs cupboard for the next ten years, Harry pouts and then calls for 'Antie Tuni' who reprimands Dudley for his greed and then promises both children hot cocoa.**

_The turning point passes._

8th July, 1985

Five year old Dudley is pestering his cousin again. Because Harry is neither small nor scrawny – mostly due to Vernon's admonishments that no nephew of his is going to get pushed around at school –Dudley enjoys annoying his cousin enough to make him try a punch or two; the friendly fights keep both of them on their toes.

When Harry fails to react, Dudley grabs his glasses and takes off laughing. Looking back to check if he's being followed, he slips on a mat and falls, hurting his elbows and breaking the glasses.

**Instead of cursing Dudley to hit his head every time he tries to laugh, Harry and Tom's magic makes the glass disappear.**

The boys' astonishment lasts only as long as it takes them to figure out ways of using this newfound talent to their advantage. Two large grins and a handshake later, the pact is sealed: the parents need know nothing of this.

_The turning point passes._

12th April, 1986

At school, Harry and his cousin are inseparable. The teachers are thrilled: young Harry encourages Dudley to apply himself to his studies and while Dudley isn't the smartest kid his grades are consistently above average.

At home, Dudley encourages Harry to try and develop his newfound magical ability. Dudley is Arthur and Harry is Merlin and their enemy – the daily chores – must be vanquished with blood and toil and a dash of magic.

In public, they are, of course, perfectly behaved. With short-cropped hair, contacts for his nephew and clean-looking suits on both his strong boys, Vernon Dursley is a mighty proud parent every time they go out with The Boss' family.

If Petunia is worried, she shows it to neither husband nor son.

_The turning point passes._

7th August, 1989

Harry is nine and has learnt, with Dudley's encouragement, a bit of wandless magic. Making his cousin seem bigger and himself more menacing keeps the kids around Privet Drive continuously in awe.

In trying to understand Harry's talent, the boys delve into the world of comic superheroes, fantasy and scifi.

If Vernon notices his black Volkswagen being faster and hardly ever dusty– '_We're building a bat-mobile, Dud_!' – he says nothing. If Petunia's roses look more luxuriant and win her more awards – '_You're an elf today, Harry. You're supposed to bond with the land_!', she mentions nothing.

The trip to the seaside is purely coincidental.

2nd August, 1991

A bit apprehensive, the Dursleys accompany Harry to Diagon Alley. When no one seems to be paying them any attention and nothing disturbing intrudes on their happy outing, they relax enough for a trip to an ice-cream shop and one to a toy-store.

Vernon doesn't object to Dudley buying a miniature flying carpet and Harry a copy of Hogwarts, A History; Petunia relaxes enough to treat herself to a beautiful pair of charmed shoes and her husband to a set of three tiny vials of Felix Felicis – "for the Boss, for emergencies, you never know".

1st September, 1991

Harry and Dudley have made a pact: study hard and exercise, learn all they can so that 'Arthur' and 'Merlin' can take over the world when they grow up. No bragging though – bragging lets the villains know.

In front of the Great Hall, Harry is quietly chatting with his new friends - Morag, Tracey and Terry - about first year charms.

When his name is called, he starts toward the Sorting Hat. Seeing the boy walk with measured steps to the chair next to the High Table, two shocked men are forced to re-evaluate their preconceived opinions.

'Perhaps letting him live with his muggle relations wasn't the best idea. Where was the meekness from staying with… magic-wary muggles? Where was the awe of finding out about the wizarding world for the first time? He would bear watching.'

'_This_ was Potter's dreaded spawn? The boy was nothing like he'd envisioned him. No glasses or untamed hair, no wiry body with restless movements or arrogant chin thrust – just _her_ eyes, _her_ father's stout build and short cropped hair; would he show _her_ interest in potions and charms? He would bear watching.'

Moments after settling on his head, the Hat yells a loud

'Slytherin!'

and Harry continues his measured walk to the housemates which would, hopefully, help him on the way to greatness.

Thank you for reading and if you have time, please review :) If people are interested, I'll see about finishing the sequel. :)


End file.
